Natasha Romanoff
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Ou quem sabe fosse o modo que ela tremia insegura como uma criança depois de despir-se da máscara de grande assassina.


**Natasha Romanoff**

Vê-la de longe era interessante. A garota realmente tinha um potencial incrível para alguém tão jovem e tão bonito. Clint sorriu brevemente, mirando nela uma flecha apenas para não perder o costume. A aranha chamada Natasha Romanoff era realmente uma presa que valia a pena para o Gavião Arqueiro. Já deveria ter dado um fim àquela farsa, mas algo nela, mesmo que jamais tivessem trocado uma palavra, o seduzira. Talvez o modo frio com o qual ela executava suas vítimas, o jeito como ela se movia enquanto lutava – tão ou mais sedutor do que quando queria trazer um homem para sua teia (e eles caiam como moscas em um barril de melaço, morrendo afogados pela própria sede).

Ou quem sabe fosse o modo que ela tremia insegura como uma criança depois de despir-se da máscara de grande assassina.

Com as duas semanas nas quais observara Natasha, suas conclusões eram muito diferentes daquelas do relatório que recebera mandando matá-la. Não via uma assassina fria e cruel – na verdade via, mas sua observação ia além disso – e Clint conseguia enxergar a menina com uma infância difícil, manipulada, tentando sobreviver em um mundo de feras. E foi pensando nisso que ele ajustou suas facas no cinto, sempre com um olho nela. Saiu do seu posto de observação tão logo ela saiu da sala, seguindo-a a uma distancia segura.

Natasha sabia que estava sendo seguida. Ela não podia precisar exatamente desde quando ou por quem, mas isso não a impedia de fazer seu trabalho. Porque ela não tinha o direito de parar, e, quem quer que fosse, iria confrontá-la uma hora ou outra – para então virar o trabalho a ser executado. Não que ela gostasse, mas Natasha tinha sua conta no vermelho com as pessoas erradas, e, para tentar limpá-la, deixava-a vermelha com o mundo – mas mais ainda consigo mesma (no fundo se feria mais que qualquer um, mas já estava acostumada a ignorar qualquer dor). Tinha um vestido vermelho para usar, um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, sendo a estrela da noite de muitos homens que jamais voltariam a ver a luz do dia. Refletindo, a vida de assassina era muito parecida com a de uma prostituta – mas esses pensamentos ela procurava tirar da cabeça, enquanto cantarolava antigas canções russas que no passado a faziam dormir, no caminho de volta para onde passaria o resto da noite depois das _missões_ – jamais ousara chamar nenhum lugar de casa, quanto mais de lar.

O prédio onde se encontravam era antigo e fora desapropriado ha quase 8 anos. Os elevadores não mais funcionavam e eles estavam no sétimo, e último, andar do mesmo. Clint andava pelo forro sem fazer nenhum ruído, enquanto ela se dirigia para as escadas limpando a faca que acabara de usar para matar o espião árabe – não sem antes tirar dele todas as informações que precisava. Foi pego de surpresa, entretanto, quando ela se virou para jogar a faca em sua direção. Precisou apenas de um passo para desviar, antes que ela gritasse em sua direção, sem necessariamente vê-lo.

- Quem é você e o que quer comigo?

Natasha cansara de ter mais uma sombra a perseguindo – se contabilizasse pelo menos metade, chegaria à conclusão de que já tinha fantasmas o suficiente – por isso decidiu atacar antes que ele o fizesse, ainda que mantivesse uma posição de defesa. Clint não fizera como os homens estúpidos que ela matara e prestara mais atenção em como ela lutava do que na curva de seus seios sob o tecido do vestido – e guardou o arco antes de puxar uma faca. Sabia ter chegado a hora de encará-la, assim como sabia ser ela igualmente perigosa estando ou não armada.

- Eu estou aqui para matar você.

Natasha estreitou os lábios, aborrecida, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquela fala. E ele não duvidava de que ela estivesse, finalmente revelando suas formas enquanto entrava em posição de ataque. Só esperava ter chegado a uma conclusão acertada sobre a garota, assim como esperava que sua decisão fosse prudente.

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso. – e, antes de partir para cima dele, ela completou – Eu não estou querendo perder tempo, e muito menos morrer essa noite.

Clint desviou do golpe dela com agilidade, colocando-se atrás da garota na tentativa de imobilizá-la. Natasha, entretanto, foi mais rápida e conseguiu acertar um soco em seu rosto, antes de se afastar ligeira. Clint sabia que ela costumava descuidar do lado esquerdo depois de um ataque rápido, e foi dessa pequena fraqueza que se aproveitou para acertá-la duas vezes perto do baço. Natasha não demorou a se afastar mais um pouco, sem sequer envergar, antes de voltar ao ataque.

Conseguiu acertar mais algumas vezes o rosto e o abdômen dele, mas sabia que a defesa daquele homem era mais efetiva que seus socos. Foi então que com um movimento rápido ela levou a luta para o chão, abaixando-se e, apoiada em uma mão, prendendo as pernas dele com uma chave de perna e derrubando-o. Apesar do baque dolorido do corpo no chão, Clint não demorou a virar, mas daquela vez ela obtivera vantagem, montando sobre ele e acertando alguns socos antes que ele usasse o peso do próprio corpo para inverter as posições.

Ela tinha força e lutava com garra, sem necessariamente seguir um único estilo, mas usando com maestria sua leveza e agilidade. Clint teve mais dificuldade do que o previsto para conseguir imobilizá-la por completo. Usava o peso do próprio corpo para mantê-la de bruços no chão, enquanto tinha o pescoço dela em uma chave de braço. Natasha tentara, mas ofegante, não conseguiria se livrar daquele aperto.

- Termine logo com isso.

Ela disse com a voz entrecortada, fazendo-o apertar um pouco mais o laço em seu pescoço, antes de afrouxá-lo levemente.

- Eu posso terminar, ou você pode escutar uma proposta que eu tenho a lhe fazer.

- Eu não estou em condições de negar.

Era como se ela não se importasse, mas Clint sabia que se afrouxasse um pouco, ela voltaria a atacá-lo, e talvez ele não mais conseguisse prendê-la. Poderia ter cumprido sua missão em noites anteriores. Poderia, no inicio daquela, ter atirado a flecha que destruiria a teia e as dores da assassina. Não era, entretanto, o que ele queria. Natasha tinha um talento nato que com anos de treino intensivo poucos agentes conseguiam ter. Ela podia ser mais bem aproveitada, e com o tempo que tivera para analisá-la, Clint sabia que bastava uma chance para que Natasha traísse a pátria que a traíra para ter uma vida diferente – mesmo que parecida com a que levava. Ele podia aprimorar o treino dela, ajudá-la com as pequenas falhas que pudera observar, assim como dar a ela a chance de ter uma vida de verdade. Esse era o problema do agente Barton: ele não matava simplesmente o alvo que lhe era apontado, mas o estudava cautelosamente. E pela primeira vez encontrara um alvo que não devia estar nessa posição.

- Eu posso oferecer para você uma chance, mas apenas uma. Qualquer passo em falso não apenas eu, mas outros agentes estarão prontos para matar você sem nenhuma hesitação.

- E no que consiste essa chance, exatamente?

- Trabalhar para as pessoas certas, e não ser um joguete nas mãos dos malvados.

- Talvez eu faça aparte dos malvados, agente.

Natasha passara tempo demais se convencendo de que era ruim para dar realmente crédito ao que ele falava. Sabia que era um agente pelo fardamento e pelo modo de lutar, por mais que não pudesse adivinhar exatamente de quem nos Estados Unidos. O modo de lutar era surpreendente e, pelo visto, ele a tinha observado por algum tempo. E, antes mesmo de saber o que era uma vida, tudo o que Natasha queria era que aquele homem terminasse aquilo que fora ordenado a fazer.

- Eu trabalho para uma agência que apreciaria um talento como o seu. Você poderia começar uma vida nova nos Estados Unidos, longe dos fantasmas desse velho continente.

- Sua agência mandou que você me matasse.

Ela lembrou, tentando inutilmente se debater. Clint a encarou, deixando um curto sorriso de lado nascer em seus lábios.

- E eu estou desobedecendo essa ordem e lhe oferecendo um emprego nela.

Sentiu-a finalmente ficar estática, observando o olhar dela abrandar, sem conseguir saber exatamente o que ela estaria pensando. Ele estava desobedecendo – era nessa conclusão que o pensamento da ruiva se focava. Algo que ela não ousaria fazer nunca, pelo menos não nas atuais circunstâncias. Clint esperou que ela organizasse seus pensamentos antes de voltar a falar, afrouxando um pouco mais o aperto no pescoço dela.

- Você só precisa deixar tudo para trás.

- Eu não tenho nada para deixar para trás.

E não tinha, a não ser fantasmas e lembranças ruins, além de mais algumas pessoas que iriam querer sua cabeça.

- Eles vão me procurar e vão me matar. Eu seria um problema ainda maior do que eu sou agora se trabalhasse nessa agência.

- Eu vou tomar conta de você, Natasha. Eu posso protegê-la.

Ela piscou duas vezes, perguntando o porquê de aquele homem que deveria matá-la lhe oferecer tanto em troca de tão pouco. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que alguém dissera que a protegeria, e a sensação trazida por essas palavras lhe foi estranhamente prazerosa, mesmo vindas de um homem que não só a imobilizara, como dissera estar ali para matá-la. Natasha sabia que ele falava a verdade, porque mentiras não eram ditas naquele tom de voz nem pelo melhor dos mentirosos – assim como nenhum mentiroso tinha aquele olhar, capaz de prender qualquer aranha em sua própria teia e de dizer muito enquanto oculta quase tudo. Sabia que poderia confiar sua vida àquele desconhecido, mesmo que, ironicamente, sua vida não valesse muita coisa.

- Me fale mais sobre essa sua tal agência...

Natasha pediu trazendo um sorriso aos lábios dele, que cessou toda a pressão que fazia sobre o corpo dela antes de se levantar, estendendo a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Natasha hesitou um pouco, mas por fim segurou a mão por ele oferecida, deixando-se erguer antes de limpar parte da poeira sobre as vestes. Clint sabia que sua oferta fora aceita, e se alegrava por ela ter tomado a decisão correta.

- A propósito, meu nome é Clint Barton.

- Minha conta está no vermelho com você, Clint Barton.

Ela declarou enquanto o encarava, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça positivamente enquanto sua mente acabava de rasgar o arquivo de nome Natasha Romanoff recebido há duas semanas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Eu realmente gostei de escrever essa fic. Ela está meio que no "universo" dos dias de folga que eu e a Lirit estamos escrevendo. Mais ou menos porque ele está trabalhando, ela ainda nem é da Shield e a gente não conseguiu decidir isso. -OI De todo modo, espero que gostem. Eu adorei escrever!


End file.
